The Grass Is Always Crimson
by tidus4yuna
Summary: Paine goes on an emotion rollercoaster as she devolps feelings for her fellow Gullwings. But the grass isnt always greener on the crimson side of life.Who will win the warriors heart? R x P x Y.
1. Chapter 1

Righteo, I hope you enjoy the story. It's a Rikku x Paine x Yuna. But not all at the same time lol.

(Disclaimer: I own nothing I'm so pathetic)

Chapter 1

**Paine's POV**

I stepped out onto the deck. My arms gently rested on the rail as I pondered the day's events. I knew I had gone too far. I flexed my arm, it was still sore from when Yuna pulled out her gun and shot me. I deserved it, why would I make such a move…

Earlier That Day… 

I looked over at Yuna, in her hand was a sphere of Tidus. Small tears slid down her face and onto her collarbone. I watched from afar savoring this alone time with her, even though we weren't talking it was enough. Her presence gave me a warm feeling, I had done it. I had fallen in love.

I slowly stood up and walked over. "Yuna, do you want to talk about it?" I whispered my voice raspy from the lack of saliva.

Yuna looked up, her eyes so different yet perfect. "Oh, I'm alright." She answered, I bit my lip. Why couldn't I just tell her, why couldn't I just hold her in my arms and tell her I would protect her till the end. I felt my heart race as I took Yuna's hand into mine. She flinched and looked at me her bi colored eyes brimming with fear.

I closed my eyes "Yuna, I care about you. Please don't be upset," I whispered. My heart lurched as she let go of my hand and scrambled away from me.

_No, Yuna please don't do this to me…._

She reached under her pillow and my heart stopped beating. "You don't care about anyone, whenever Rikku and I try to get close you just push us away. You are just a monster!" She screamed at me. My eyes widened as she pulled out her gun and let two bullets fly into my arm. I didn't know what hurt more, the searing pain in my arm that was gushing blood. Or the feeling that my heart had been ripped out and torn into pieces.

The Present 

I shut my eyes as I fight back the tears, she is in the cabin. Probably laughing at Rikku or crying over Tidus.

I clench my fists and stare out at the moonlit sky. "Tidus! Wherever you are, when I find you I'll make sure you pay for what you have done!" I scream, my lungs are about to burst. I slump against the wall before giving up and walking back down to the cabin. My heart stops beating as I look at her, she is sitting on the edge of her bed rocking back and forth.

Don't, just let it be. She could never accept us, we are just monsters… 

I shake my head as these thoughts start to come back, she looks at me as I reach under my pillow for my pajamas. I pull out a silky black singlet and black pants to match. I turn around and begin to peel my clothes off, I can feel her eyes bore holes into my back. I take off my shawl and undo the 'x' clasp on my back. It falls to the ground and I slip on my pajama shirt over my head. I then fiddle with the belts and hear a clanging sound as they hit the ground one by one. I slide off my leather pants and replace them with the silky ones. I slowly slip under the covers off my bed and look at Yuna.

I bite the inside of my lip, "I'm shouldn't have done that." I quietly say trying not to make eye contact. Yuna hesitates and looks into my crimson eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you." She replied before lying on the bed and pulling the blankets up. I give her a weak nod before turning my eyes to where Rikku has just walked in. She sees me and a grin appears on her face.

"Hey Dr. P!" she yells, I glare at her as she steps forward. Her grins grows slightly, I swear that girls face is rubber.

"Don't even think about it." I warn my glare intensifies as she pouts. I close my eyes and hear a noise, she's moving my eyes snap open as Rikku is flying in mid air about to land on me. She lands on me and I let out a scream as we both topple off the bed on the floor. In a let's just say, awkward position.

"Someone needs a hug," She whispers her arms wrap around my body.

"Get off or I swear Mr. Happy gets it." I motion towards the small stuffed moogle that's sitting on her bed. Rikku leaps off like she had been burnt and I smile. On the inside of course, I slowly get up and slip back under the sheets. Rikku was sitting on her bed hugging Mr. Happy, she looks at me and sticks her tongue out.

Well aren't I popular today 

My eyes slowly fall down onto Yuna, her lip curves upward as a small smile creeps onto her face. My heart starts to beat faster and faster as I watch her smile.

"Goodnight Yuna," Rikku calls kissing Mr. Happy on the head and tucking him under the blankets with her. My lip twitches, Rikku has never not said goodnight to me. Even after our biggest fights, she's staring at me look at her she can't take much more.

One, two, three… 

"Goodnight Dr. P," she whispers, a small smile creeps onto my face before disappearing just as fast.

"Night Rikku," I call back, Rikku starts grinning again and shuts her eyes. I lay back and look up at the ceiling.

Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all 

I shut my eyes and let out a small yawn before taking my last thought before sleep.

Rikku Pov 

Paine is such a poopie, but I forgive her you know. She must not be able to take emotion, it's a shame though. Why did I have to feel this way towards her, it isn't right. All this, I shouldn't like girls that's just wrong. Then what are these feelings I have for her, why does my heart skip beats when I touch her. Why doesn't that happen when I hug Gippal, it's so frustrating.

"Dr. P," I whisper cracking open my eyes for a response. Paine doesn't move, I watch her chest rise and then fall. She's so perfect, wait no bad Rikku don't think these things. Maybe I should go over there. Before my mind kicks in I feel my feet slide off the bed and hit the cold ground.

No, no don't go over there don't! 

My mind races as I take steps towards her, I take a deep breath and lean over her. Her breathing patterns stay the same but I swear I saw her lip twitch.

My mouth goes dry as I take another deep breath, "Dr. P." I whisper my hot breath against her skin. Paine's eyes crack open and my heart takes another dive.

I shut my eyes and whisper again this time with a lie, "I had a nightmare can I sleep here?" Paine groans and rolls over. My eyes widen as makes room, she must be asleep. I go to turn around but my legs don't move, instead they slip into Paine's bed shortly after my body.

NO DON'T GET OUT! 

"Thank you," I whisper, I turn on my side and close my eyes. I feel warm arms wrap around my shoulders and my eyes shoot open. I turn over and see Paine with a small amount of drool in the corner of her lips. Her perfectly shaped lips, bad thoughts bad thoughts Rikku. I shut my eyes again, my arms wrap around her waist.

BAD RIKKU LET GO LET GO OF HER! 

I forget about my mind battle and eventually drift off to sleep.

Paine's POV I shouldn't have had all those blankets its really hot in this bed 

My eyes crack open and I stare at a blonde mass of hair, my heart stops beating as I stare down at Rikku who is latching onto me.

My jaw drops, "Oh my Yevon," I whisper, my arms are wrapped around her as she sleeps peacefully. Her head is resting on my chest as a small smile dances across her lips, our legs are entwined and half out of the blankets.

My mind suddenly starts racing, "RIKKU!" I scream, the blonde suddenly jumps up and we crash and fall on the ground. I quickly roll and pin the young girl on the ground.

"Oh hey Dr. P," she says with a sheepish grin on her face.

I take a deep breath, "Why were you in my bed," I ask my lip twitching at the fear on the young girls face.

Rikku suddenly brightens up, "Oh I had a nightmare and you said I could sleep with you." She suddenly realizes what she said and grins even wider. I feel her hot breath against my neck as she leans in. "Now, if you don't unpin me I'm going to kiss you." She whispers, she motions towards my slightly open lips and I immediately jump off her.

"Stupid thief!" I yell my face going red, she jumps up and walks over towards me.

"You know you love me," She whispers, I chuckle. She's good, but not as good as me. I step closer and take her hand, I reach over and place a small kiss on her ear.

"Of course, but do you know what I love more." I whisper, Rikku shudders and presses against me.

Maybe I shouldn't It's a bit cruel, but she started it 

"No what?" She asks, I place another kiss on her jawline. Again she starts to quiver. Like a flash I bolt over towards her bed, I grab Mr. Happy and start to run up onto the deck. Rikku screams, she sprints after me with tears streaming down her face.

I stop running and hold Mr. Happy over the side of the ship. "I love winning mind games," I say before letting Mr. Happy drop. Rikku dives forward and I grab her waist just before she completely goes over.

"NO! MR. HAPPY!" she screams, I look at her. Tears are running down her face as she collapses onto my shoulder.

I've done it now, she's not crying but wailing on me. "Rikku," I say, her cries get louder and I cringe.

She looks at me with her big puffy eyes, "That was low Paine, that was beneath even you." She says, I look at her and bite my lip. Maybe I had gone too far, I feel her arms come away from my waist as she walks away.

_Yep, we have done it now. _

I follow Rikku back down to the cabin and she flops onto her bed. Yuna looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I shake my head and sit on Rikku's bed.

I look at the still crying blonde, "Rikku, I'm sorry." She looks at me and moves over, her crying starts up again and I look down. I reach over take her into my arms, I cringe as yet again she starts crying into my neck.

Sympathy, Guilt I guess this is what it feels like 

Rikku looks up at me and stops crying, "I forgive you Dr. P, only because I love you though." I chuckle, she starts grinning again. I suddenly stop laughing and I look at Rikku, she doesn't really love me does she.

She loves us as a friend, like Yuna 

I look at Rikku and nod, she grins and leans back into me. "Rikku," I pause, she looks back up at me and I sigh. "You don't really love me do you?" I look at her and her brow furrows. My heart takes a lurch at her hesitation, she looks at me and grins again. She leans in and I hear a slight giggle.

"Whatever turns you on Dr. P," She whispers, she won. I laugh, I laugh like I hadn't laughed in years.

Yuna grins, "You two make such a cute couple!" She says I lunge at her and tackle her onto the bed.

Rikku comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. "Aren't we just," Yuna starts laughing, I stand up and Rikku lets go of me.

"**Gullwings report to the bridge" **I look up at the speaker box and sigh. Rikku jumps up and down and strikes a pose.

"Gullwings lets go!" She shrieks, Yuna giggles and I sigh.

_Here we go again…._

Right, please tell me what you guys think.


	2. Even The Darkness Can't Hide Love

Well welcome back, I hope you enjoy this chapter I really should be sleeping right now.

Chapter 2

Even The Darkness Can't Hide Love

Paine's POV 

I walk over to my bed and begin getting dressed into my usual uniform. I take off my pajama top and pants and turn around to see Rikku and Yuna staring at me in my underwear and bra. I send them a glare and reach down for my usual out fit. Their eyes watch as I slowly put back on the clothes from the night before. I finish buckling the last belt and give them a nod.

I follow Rikku and Yuna down onto the bridge. I raise my eyebrows as Rikku stops walking and looks at me with her thick lashed eyes.

Rikku grins, "Hey Dr. P what do you want to do today?" I look at her and then at Brother who looks like he is about to cry.

"What's going on brother?" Yuna asks, Brother looks up and falls to his knees.

"My dear Yuna, I have terrible news. Seymour, he is back." Brother says, I dive forward catching Yuna before she falls to the ground.

_Seymour… Seymour.. _

I blink before my eyes suddenly grow the size of dinner plates. "Seymour," I whisper, I feel hot tears on my neck as Rikku breaks out in tears.

"Oh Yunie, don't worry we will send him back to the hole he crawled out of." Rikku whispers hugging me from the back.

_Am I Rikku's new huggy bear? Why does she keep touching me…._

I gently place Yuna on the ground and stand up, Rikku stands up with me and this time latches onto my side. "Rikku, must you latch onto me like life support!" I snap, I watch as more tears start to form in the al bhed's swirling eyes. "Rikku," I whisper, I watch as she lets go of me and runs back up towards the cabins.

"Are you blind Paine, I mean its pretty obvious she cares about you." Buddy says keeping his eye on the path ahead but turning around for a brief second.

"Rikku! Rikku doesn't care about Paine, Rikku loves Gippal!" Brother yells, I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I open my eyes again and look at a panicking Brother. "Don't worry Brother, your right she loves Gippal." Brother looks at me and nods, Buddy then pushes some buttons and a loud voice calls out auto pilot.

"Paine, don't be so stubborn. I know she likes you, you know she likes you. Don't hide it, don't be scared." Buddy says his hand resting on my shoulder. I keep a blank face up and watch Brother grab Buddy.

"Rikku doesn't like Paine, No one likes Paine!" Brother yells, I step towards Brother and before I know it my hand is in his gut. I smirk, that punch felt pretty good.

_Note to self, punch Brother more often_

I give him one last glare before retracting my fist and walk back up to the cabins. I hear a small shriek and a loud thump as he hits the ground. I step into the elevator and tell it to go up to the cabins. I walk into the room and look at Rikku huddled in a ball bawling her eyes out.

(a/n Note how I completely ditched Yuna hehhehe a/n)

"Rikku," I whisper sitting on the edge of her bed.

She looks at and takes a quick breath, "Go away." I look at the ground and sigh.

"Rikku, I didn't mean what I said." I say fiddling with my belts. She looks at me and lets a couple more tears slide down her face.

_Damn this feeling, stupid guilt._

I look up at her, crimson eyes meeting swirling emerald. She moves over and rests her head on my shoulder. "I know you didn't, I'm sorry Dr. P." she whispers letting out a quiet sigh. I gently lean back letting Rikku's head lay on my lap.

"Do you think we should rescue Yuna, Brother might be raping her you know." I whisper, Rikku giggles and closes her eyes.

She snuggles up against my stomach. "But I'm so comfy!" She protests putting on the biggest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen.

_Don't look! Don't look!_

**Rikku's POV**

Paine can be such a softie sometimes, the look on her face when I pout is just too cute. I wonder why she hasn't kicked me off her lap yet and gone to save Yuna.

_Maybe…._

"Dr. P," I whisper my voice shaking as she raises an eyebrow. "Do you like me?" I squeak out, her brow furrows and she looks away.

_Now we have done it!_

"I… I'm sorry Rikku," She replies looking over at the stairs. I bite my lip and look up at her lips. I bet I could kiss those lips, I really shouldn't be thinking these things.

"Come on, we better go save Yunie," I mumble rolling my eyes at what Brother might be doing. "You know it really is wrong that he cant see that she is our cousin." Paine nods and takes my hand as we start to walk towards the bridge.

Be still my beating heart… 

I let out a yawn as we stand in the elevator waiting for the click to signal we are on the bridge. "Rikku," Paine says looking me in the eye.

"Yeah?" I reply stroking her hand with my thumb. Paine looks at this and sighs.

"Not now," She whispers letting my hand fall to my hip. She retracts her arms and puts them in her pose crossed over her chest before taking steps forward as the elevator clicks. My heart sinks as I hear the sound of her boots walking out of the elevator.

"But Paine… I don't want to be alone," I whisper, she keeps walking her silver hair swaying back and forth as she moves. Hot tears begin to form in my eyes, she turns around and walks back into the elevator. And watches burning tears slide down my face, she reaches out and lifts my head wiping the tears with her thumb.

"No one wants to be alone, but I guess some of us just are." She whispers, I sniff and nod at her. We both walk out of the elevator and over towards the now standing Yuna. I start to jog up to her and she turns to face me, woah her face isn't red at all. And dry as a bone, jeez poor Yunie she has gone nuts. She gives me a nod and I pull her into a big hug, her arms don't wrap around me back they just hang at her side.

"Yunie, we are going to beat him. Beat him for good this time!" I reassure her breaking the embrace to look at her in the eye. She gives me a weak nod but keeps up a blank face. Jeez Yunie looks like Paine, but when Paine does it… She looks good.

"Where is he Buddy?" Paine ask her voice louder than usual. Buddy looks at a blinking map of spira and turns around.

"It appears he is in Besaid." Paine nods and looks at Yuna.

"Then let's head to Besaid," She orders crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. He nods and types some things into his keyboard. I grin at Paine, she looks at me then looks away. Aww poopie why does Paine act like this, is this what she uses to show affection. Wow my head hurts, even more than that time I drank Barkeep's strange blue drink. I feel the ship lurch as we land on the soft golden shores of Besaid. Yuna runs off the ship and Paine and I follow behind her only briefly sending each other a nod.

"Yunie, wait for us!" I call out jogging to catch up with the snarling brunette. She keeps her head down and keeps running, my legs begin to tire as she begins to speed up. My eyes spring open as I feel warmth pass through me as Paine speeds past me and grabs Yuna's arm.

Paine looks her in the eye, "Look Yuna, we know you want revenge. But wasting your energy isn't going to help!" She says with an unusual glare. Yuna nods and keeps walking towards the village, Paine walks beside her with her sword at the ready. And then there is me, walking behind the two. Staring at one with love and looking down on another with pity. But ill let you guess which one is which.

A dark glow erupts from the ground and I feel a sudden pull across my chest. "PAINE!" I scream my lungs filling with no air as I start to fall down into a hole.

My eyes crack open and I stare up at two glowing red eyes, I try to move my arms but they wont budge. The glowing red eyes grow closer and I feel soft hair against my neck. "Rikku, is that you?" It asks, my mind starts racing. Paine was straddling my waist and I cant move my arms or legs, I can feel her breath on my neck yet I cant do anything about it.

_She cares for us, she cares for us as we are her friends._

"Yes its me, Dr. P," I whisper my voice cracking as a sharp pain hits my throat. I feel strong arms wrap around my shoulders Paine pulls me into a hug. "What's wrong?" I ask as Paine holds onto me like a baby with candy. I feel her loosen her grip as two glowing eyes look back down at me.

"I'm guessing its in the minuses on the thermometer. If we don't huddle together we will both freeze, and I'm not giving up now." She said, I open my lips and I cringe as more pain hits me.

"What happened to me?" I ask letting out a shiver as a cold draft suddenly hits my back.

"You, you got taken away from Yuna and I by Seymour. We tried to get you back but half way through the fight Yuna just stopped." Paine whispered pulling my limp body onto her lap.

"Stopped?" I ask my heart racing as she wraps her arms around me again.

"She just stopped moving and looked at Seymour, he held his hand out and she took it. I tried to get her back but he made this giant hole and pushed me into it. I heard some whimpering and then I found you, I'm sorry I shouldn't have let him take you in the first place." She says tightening her grip on me, I put my head against her cold stomach and let out some dry tears.

My arm starts to tingle as warm liquid begins to pour down my arm. "So what do we do?" I ask feeling the potion's effect starting to activate.

"Well I just gave you a small potion which should help you move. Then I guess we just find a way out of here," She replies with the same emotionless voice that I know to well. My arms suddenly start to sting and I jump up, I start to stretch my legs and look into the darkness at the two crimson eyes that slowly move higher as she stands up.

"Come on, let's go save Yunie!" I say jumping into the air before latching onto Paine's side for warmth. Well that's my excuse anyways.

Paine's POV 

Damn, Damn him. Damn them all for doing this, how the heck am I supposed to get out of this tunnel, its pitch black and Rikku is yet again latching onto me. But now I'm being mean, It is freezing in this place and she doesn't wear much as it is. Maybe I'm too hard on her, she does try to be my friend. I pull Rikku closer as another freezing air draft hits our bodies, I feel her shiver as we keep walking.

"Come on Rikku, think of hot things. The dessert or the sun, or even a certain blonde." I say hoping my comment would brighten up the girl.

I feel her dig her nails into my side and her teeth start to grind. "I hate Gippal, he is a stupid, bossy idiot and he will never have me!" Rikku yells her voice echoing down the pitch-black tunnel.

_Note to self, punch Gippal for hurting Rikku._

My eyes widen at my sudden thought, I quickly shoo them away and look down at the two glowing green eyes.

_Note to self, don't think about Rikku._

"Paine?" Rikku asks her arms wrapping around my side, I feel her start shivering again and bite my lip.

"Yes Rikku," I reply letting out my own shiver.

I feel a tug as Rikku stops walking, "Thankyou Paine, thankyou for saving my life." She whispers, walking back to my side but stopping to lean up and plant a small kiss on my cheek. I feel a sudden hot rush into my face thanking the darkness for hiding this blush.

Blush? Paine doesn't blush, what has happened to us. Is this love? 


	3. The Tenderness Of The Heart

Chapter 3

The Tenderness Of The Heart

Paine's POV 

Scarlet spreads through my cheeks as my mind finally kicks in and realizes what just happened. As Rikku slides her slender arms around my back.

"Anytime Rikku, anytime," I whisper the words swirling in my head. My arms wrap around her slender waist as we walk down the freezing cave's path. I look down squinting for an image, two green eyes look up at me and my heart starts racing.

I shake my head and look away from her. "Are you cold?" She asks her voice full of worry and concern. I lick my lips for moisture and let out a small sigh.

"No, are you?" I reply keeping up a rock solid emotion barrier. Her arms squeeze tighter as she starts to shake.

"N-no," she mutters letting her teeth start to chatter. I stop walking and pry her arms off me, I reach for the silver clasp on my shawl and slowly remove it. I then reach out for Rikku and feel her let out a violent shiver as my fingers dance across her bare shoulders and neck.

"Here," I say wrapping the shawl around the freezing girl. I retract my arms only briefly skimming the side of her shoulders.

"But Dr. P, you will freeze!" Her voice raising but just over a whisper. I wrap my arms around her again and her arms go back to their place.

"Rikku, If only one of us gets through this. Then I want it to be you," I say cursing myself for the sappy mini speech. Her body presses up against my side conversing the few degrees she had collected. I feel her soft hair tickle my neck as her head nuzzles into my almost bare left breast. The shawl normally did a decent job of concealing me. Now that it was gone all I had was a black thin bra and two thick red straps.

"I won't let you leave me," She whispers letting out a small giggle at her own sappy sentence. My heart jumped as her small giggles filled me with long awaited warmth. Small gasps of hot breath tickle my neck as she leans in closer. "Paine, I'm tired," She mutters. I watch as green orbs disappear then reappear as her lashes tickle my neck.

"Must be the potion's drowsy affect," I spit forgetting this obvious miscalculation in my plan. I feel her arms start to lessen their grip and her weight on my side increase. "Shit," I whisper as all her weight slumps onto my side.

_Shit now what, If we rest we will surely die. But what about Rikku, ugh I hate this._

I stop walking and grab under her knees, I swing her legs up and place my other hand under her back. Her head leans against my neck deep fiery breaths against my cold skin. My eyes drift up as a small shaft of light appears in the distance, I feel my legs start to speed up. I stand in front of rock after rock but at the very top a small ray of light shines through the darkness. I look at Rikku and notice the light catches her now dirty blonde hair. My lip trembles as I lean down placing a warm kiss on her sun kissed cheek.

"Returning a favor," I whisper my eyes averting back up to the small hole. I slowly bend down placing her small frame on the ground. I reach up for the top rock and give it a yank, it slides neatly off the top and another ray of light streams in stinging my eyes. I reach out for the next and throw them behind me in desperation for the few rays of sun. My arms start to tire as I form a small hole at the top of the pile.

I squint as the sun shines through hitting my now bleeding hands. I reach down and lift up Rikku's freezing body. A soft moan escapes her lips as I stand on my tip toes grunting under extreme pressure slowly pushing her through the hole. Her head fits through followed by her shoulders and finally her body. I clench my teeth and push off the ground with all my remaining strength. I feel sharp pains at my sides as I reach out for the hole and start to scramble up the wall of rocks. They start to slip out of place and a loud rumble starts to emit.

"Rikku!" I yell throwing my body weight forward and pulling up from the hole. I collapse next to Rikku's body on the soft grass. My eyelids start to shake before slowly closing.

"Paine!" She calls through my mind as it shuts off accepting long awaited slumber.

Rikku's POV 

I stare wide-eyed at her as her eyes close. Her loud screams previously waking me from my slumber, I reach forward and pick up one of her slender hands. I slowly take off the torn glove and look down at her bleeding fists.

"Oh Paine…" I whisper looking at her chest as it slowly rises and falls. I look up at my surroundings, we are on a large hill. There are trees surrounding us and a small stream at the bottom. I look back down at her serene face as she continues her slumber. My eyes start to twitch as sleep starts fighting back. Curling up against her side I rest my arm across her cold stomach. My leg hitches up and I fall asleep across her like moss on a rock.

I open my eyes hours later and stare into deep crimson orbs. Her arms tighten around my waist as I nuzzle into her neck.

"Rikku," Her words ringing through my head. Small tears slip down from my eyes slowly dripping down onto her collarbone.

I look up into her eyes, losing my thought in red depths. "Oh Paine, you saved my life. I just don't know what to say." I whisper letting more tears escape, she takes her arms off me and sits up.

Without word she pulls me up and lets out a soft sigh. "No Rikku, you don't have to say anything. What I did, is what anyone would do for you. Don't get the idea that I'm special," She says staring at the ground. I take one of her hands in mine and use the other to guide her chin up.

I bite my lip, "To me your special," I whisper my voice croaky from the sleep. A small smile dances across her lips, I let out a giggle as I notice the deep red flooding into her cheeks.

"Rikku, your going to make me gag." She tells me, I lean forward and wrap my arms around her. I feel her arms hug me in return and we stand there holding each other forgetting everything.

She is so warm, she must stick a heater in that bra. Which would explain the size… 

I lean up towards her ear. "You look really cute when you blush," I whisper hotly into her ear. She pulls back and raises an eyebrow before smirking.

"You look cute all the time," She replies, we stare at each other before erupting in laughter.

I look at her and give her my biggest grin, "Come on love Dr. P! Let's go save Yunie" I yell taking her hand and running down the hill. She lets out a grunt in response and jogs after me her hand safely in mine. Paine sure has been acting different lately, she seems so more open towards me. But I still think her hard exterior is too sexy anyway. Oh yevon I just called Paine sexy, well I suppose I am kind of attracted to her. But who wouldn't be, any guy would want to caress those curves and any girl would want them. But, I'm not even sure. Maybe I do swing that way, but what about Gippal. Everyone thinks we are going to run off and get married, this is so unfair, if this is love then…

ME? In love with Paine! 

I look at Paine and send her another grin as we reach the bottom of the hill. Our pace slows but I keep holding her hand. "Just in case I fall down another hole," I tell her grinning from ear to ear. She gives my hand a squeeze and watches as my grin grows wider. We emerge from the heavy forest and stare at the village of Besaid.

I walk with Paine towards Lulu's hut and walk in. My brow furrows as I look at the black mage sitting on her bed not moving. Her eyes are wide open and in catlike readiness.

"Oh no!" Paine mutters dropping my hand and rushing over towards Lulu. She grabbed her by the shoulders and begin wildly shaking, Lulu's eyes suddenly blinked and Paine let go.

"Paine, what on spira where you doing! I was in the middle of meditation," Lulu snapped sending a glare at the solemn warrior.

"I thought Seymour had gotten to you," Paine replied sending back her death glare. I started to giggle at the two and they both looked at me.

"What!" They snapped simultaneously, I started giggling again and they both rolled their eyes.

I stopped and looked at Lulu. I began to tell her our story leaving out the cuddling and the after sleep. When I finish she apologizes to Paine and then asks us to leave. The nerve of that woman, doesn't she care that we just lost Yunie. I always looked up to Lulu like a mother, I wonder why she is treating us like this anyway. I feel Paine tug at my arm as we get pushed out of the tent.

Paine turns around at the mage. "Your just a stupid old witch that's still depressed because Wakka left you, go burn in hell." With that Paine grabbed my arm again and dragged me out of the village. She finally stops tugging and sits on a nearby rock, I watch as she starts a small chant and I feel a rush of air as her sword flies past my ear and lands in front of her.

"Woah, where did you learn that?" I ask, she simply picks up her swords and sends me a shrug. My brow furrows and I sit on the ground. She looks at me and I watch one thousand emotions pour into my soul. How she rendered me speechless with a look I don't know, I just can't look away from her. I feel my legs start to shuffle as I crawl towards her.

"Rikku, what are you doing?" She asks her voice swirling past my head. I crawl up the rock and latch onto her side crying. Tears stream down my face as I think of Yunie and Lulu. Paine doesn't push me off or tell me to suck it up. She just holds me to her every so often whispering comforting things and wiping my tears. I nuzzle into her neck and look up at her dry as a bone face. She leans down and plants a kiss on my forehead eliminating any pain I feel or have ever felt. How could such bliss come with one kiss. I stare up at her lips, her perfectly tender lips. Oh how I want to kiss those lips, how I want to feel the smooth sensation of her lips dancing against mine. The security of being off limits to anyone and everyone. Paine could provide that, Paine could make it all true.

"I'm sorry Paine, I-I'm having some problems." I tell her, she raises an eyebrow and frowns.

I feel her fingers start to draw small circles on the small of my back sending shivers up my spine. "You can tell me anything," She whispers her hot breath tingling my neck. I feel more tears well up, should I tell her. Should I let everything out and tell her that I need her more than life itself.

"I don't want to scare you, I don't want to ruin everything." I say biting my lip and looking away from her.

"Rikku, tell me, have you ever seen me scared. I assure you whatever this is, will not ruin anything we have accomplished. Over the last couple of hours I have experienced more emotions and feelings than I have in my entire life. Whatever this is can't ruin anything of what I have found." I feel my heart soak up her words and grow at least a couple of sizes.

My entire world was flipped as the odds of Paine loving me back grew just a couple more fractions. But then again, all I needed was a couple more. "Paine, I need you." I whisper into her ear. I reach up and slip my fingers into her silver mane before closing the distance between our lips. Despite her rough appearance her lips must be the softest things in the world as they clashed against my own……

Well that's done, seriously there are so many people reading this and not reviewing! I know when you do it so please don't, because reviews really help me as my inspiration and motivation dies down really fast. So please just write one, .


End file.
